I'd come for you
by LylSev
Summary: ONESHOT: Derek and his daughter's relationship. The story based on the song. father/daughter ship. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MUCH BETTER inside :


Based on the song I'd come for you by Nickelback

I don't own GA or this song

Dedicated to all good fathers who would save their teenage daughters :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Just one more moment**

**That's all that's needed**

**Like wounded soldiers**

**In need of healing**

_She is 17 years old and she is not his little girl anymore. Children are growing up, children are turning to be adults but he should accept that she not his little girl anymore but time goes so fast. He would like to stop it, enjoy it for little bit longer. _

**Time to be honest**

**This time I'm pleading**

**Please don't dwell on it**

**Cause I didn't mean it**

_Just a passing kiss on his kiss, just a little smile to him and she is gone, she is gone to enjoy her wild ride with the boy who she has known for one day. He knows her for 17 years and he gets less attention than this boy. Now he knows how it was hard to her mother when he wasn't there, when he didn't care. _

_How much she is like her even if she doesn't want to know. _

**I can't believe I said**

**I'd lay our love on the ground**

**But it doesn't matter**

**Cause I made it up **

**Forgive me now**

_They used to be a team, he and his Sophie had to go thru so many things. After her mother's death he has been the only one who has taken care of her and now there is someone else? Does she know how much he loves her?_

**Every day I spend away **

**My soul's inside out**

**Gotta be someway that I can **

**Make it up to you now **

**Somehow**

_Maybe he spend too much time at the hospital, he should be at home more, he should be there for her. _

_Sophie is listening to the loud music, enjoying her ride with the new boy in the town, John is his name. She likes him, his eyes, his hair, he is charming and cool, every girl in her class wanted to be with him. _

_Of course she felt sorry that she left her father alone this night, they were supposed to have a movie night. _

_They have spent so much time together, when her mother died she was 8. It was the worst thing ever, her world stopped she stopped to be a kid. Her and her father's relationship become strong and she knew that nobody can destroy it. Does he know it? _

**By now you'd know that**

**I'd come for you**

**No one but you**

**Yes i'd come for you**

**But only if you told me to**

_After these years Derek has learnt what is it instinct and he knew that something is wrong, he had this feeling when she was 10 and she broke her leg and now it wasn't different. He tired to ignore it but something in his head was telling him that there is something wrong. _

**And I'd fight for you**

**I'd lie it's true**

**Give my life for you**

**You know i would come for you**

**I was blindfolded**

**But now I'm seeing**

**My mind was closing **

**Now I'm believing**

_John stopped the car in the end of Maddison road, she read the name of the road during the way. _

_He told her she is beautiful and she smiled softly. _

_He told her she is clever and she looked down on her hands. _

_He told her she is funny and she laughed at his comment. _

_And she was happy because that's how she imagined her first date. _

**I finally know just what it means**

**To let someone in**

**Just see the side of me**

**That no one does or ever will**

_Derek took their old photo album and looked at these happy moments in life. When he tried to take a pictures of Sophie and Addison and when he told cheese Sophie was looking for cheese because she was too little to understand. _

**So if you're ever lost**

**And find yourself all alone**

**I'll search forever just to**

**Just to bring you home**

_Sophie was giggling about every John's joke, she listened to his world and smiled and him, tried to listen, tried to understand. _

_He talked about football, about cheerleaders how they are big chicks and how many girls he has had and how she is the most beautiful one. _

_He came closer and she started to feel uncomfortable. _

_He put her hair behind her ear and came more closer. _

**By now you'd know that**

**I'd come for you**

**No one but you**

**Yes I'd come for you**

**But only if you told me to**

**Here and now this I vow**

_He kissed her and locked her door by his free hand. She tired to protect herself. _

_"John! John stop it! I don't want to!" _

_"Don't be such a child, babe c'ome on, I know you want it as much as me"_

_"Please, let me go"_

_She started to sobbing but he didn't stop kissing her. He put his hand under her shirt.._

**And I'd fight for you**

**I'd lie it's true**

**Give my life for you**

**You know i would come for you**

_The feeling haven't ended even after watching his favorite movie. Where is she? Isn't she supposed to be home? oh let is be, she is a teenager, she should have fun...._

**No matter what gets in my way**

**As long as there's still life in me**

**No matter what remember**

**You know i would come for you**

_She was desperate, she tried to fight with him but she didn't have a chance. She couldn't scream or move. She took her phone and call the first number, she knew it's his number and she hoped he will pick it up. But he didn't._

**I'd crawl across this world for you**

**Do anything you want me to**

**No matter what remember **

**You know I would come for you**

_He hard his mobile phone and he knew that it has to be Sophie, not many people know his phone number but he was too slowly, the ringing sopped before he came to the kitchen. _

_He wanted to call but one second later he got the message. Maddison road. _

_and he knew she needs him. _

**No matter what gets in my way**

**As long as there's still life in me**

**No matter what remember**

**You know i would come for you**

**You know i would come for you**

_It wasn't that far away from their home so he drove as fast as he could. He would die for her, he would kill for her. She is his everything. _

_Then he saw her, her redhead on the window, her hand tired to open the door desperately. _

_He came closer, open the door on the left side and took the boy from the car, he punished him once, twice then he fall to the ground. _

_Sophie run out of the car into his arms, he hugged her tightly. She was shaking and told him with her scared voice the world which are always good to hear. _

_"I love you daddy"_

_"I love you my little girl"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Big thanks to Zoe, love you :)


End file.
